bsfc_jatfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 FIFA Confederations Cup
The 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup was the 10th FIFA Confederations Cup, a quadrennial international men's football tournament organised by FIFA. It aws being held in England, from 17 June to 2 July 2017, as a prelude to the 2018 FIFA World Cup. England was announced as the host on 2 December 2010 after the country was awarded the hosting rights of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The matches are being played in four different stadiums across four cities: London, Manchester, Liverpool and Burton upon Trent. It is the first time England hosts the tournament, and the third time the Confederations Cup is held in the European continent. As hosts, England qualified automatically for the tournament; they had also won the 2014 FIFA World Cup and the 2016 European Championships but as England had already qualifed the runners-up of both tournaments Germany and Portugal took their place. The final tournament is being played in two stages: a group stage and a latter knockout stage. In the group stage, each team will play three games in a group of four, with the winners and runners-up from each group advancing to the knockout stage. In the knockout stage, the four teams will compete in single-elimination matches, beginning with the semi-finals and ending with the final match of the tournament. A third-place match will also be played between the two losing semi-finalist teams. The tournament was won by defending champions England won defeated one of their main rivals Germany 8–3 in the final. Qualification *1 Bold indicates champions for that year. Italic indicates hosts for that year. *2 England qualified as the host nation but as they won both the 2014 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2016, their spots were awarded to the tournaments runners-up Germany and France respectively. *3 All of Australia's previous appearances were as champions of the Oceania Football Confederation. This is their first appearance representing Asia. Group Stage 'Group A' Harrison Boxall Smalling |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |attendance=89,972 }} Matuidi |goals2=Hernández Moreno |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |attendance=74,883 }} ---- Geake Pritchard Harrison |goals2=Mbappé |stadium=Peel Croft, Burton upon Trent |attendance=92,000 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Peralta |goals2=Wood |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=50,885 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} ---- Atcherley Moore Harrison |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=54,058 |referee=Fahad Al-Mirdasi (Saudi Arabia) }} Griezmann Mbappé Payet |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=88,664 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} 'Group B' Vargas |stadium=Peel Croft, Burton upon Trent |attendance=87,552 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Juric |goals2=Stindl Draxler Goretzka |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=51,441 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ---- |goals2=Milligan |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=73,331 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=86,553 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} ---- Werner |goals2=Mabouka ter Stegen |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,225 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} |goals2=Troisi |stadium=Peel Croft, Burton upon Trent |attendance=90,663 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Knockout Stage 'Semi-finals' Collins |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,779 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} Werner Younes |goals2=Griezmann |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=52,449 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} 'Third place play-off' Vidal Sánchez |goals2=Medel Varane |stadium=Peel Croft, Burton upon Trent |attendance=91,115 |referee=Fahad Al-Mirdasi (Saudi Arabia) }} 'Final' Pritchard Geake Rashford Kane |goals2=Stindl Rudy Goretzka |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=89,995 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Goalscorers ;10 goals * Andy Geake ;5 goals * James Harrison ;4 goals * Leon Goretzka ;3 goals * George Moore * Lars Stindl * Timo Werner ;2 goals * Alexis Sánchez * Arturo Vidal * Andrew Collins * Daniel Pritchard * Antoine Griezmann * Kylian Mbappé ;1 goal * Tomi Juric * Tom Rogic * Mark Milligan * André-Frank Zambo Anguissa * Mauricio Isla * Eduardo Vargas * Thomas Atcherley * Harry Kane * Marcus Rashford * Chris Smalling * Blaise Matuidi * Dimitri Payet * Paul Pogba * Kerem Demirbay * Julian Draxler * Sebastian Rudy * Amin Younes * Javier Hernández * Raúl Jiménez * Héctor Moreno * Oribe Peralta * Chris Wood ;1 own goal * Gary Medel (against France) * Marc-André ter Stegen (against Cameroon) * Michael Boxall (against England)